Animal collars are commonly used both to restrain and to identify the subject animal to which they are attached, such as a dog or a cat. As a restraint, a leash or similar device is attached to the collar in a manner well known in the art, so that the animal can be walked with control by the owner, or secured to a limited location to not run away. As an identifier, tags or similar identifying devices are often attached to the collar in a manner well known in the art so that the animal and its owner can be easily identified if the animal is lost. Yet, animal collars are largely dull and devoid of style, and it would be desirable to liven up the collar with an attractive associated garment.
Animal garments, such as bandannas, provide a decorative look when placed around an animal's neck. But since an animal--unlike a human being--is unaware of the presence of a bandanna on its neck and is certainly unconcerned about its loss, such a bandanna can in fact become easily detached from the animal unless it is properly secured.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,942; 5,467,743; 5,503,114; and 5,794,572 are examples of animal collars combined with other devices such as garments or identifiers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,508; 5,058,211; 5,381,559; 5,414,869; 5,608,914; and 5,867,833 include various scarves and/or bandannas for human use. But none of these patents discloses or suggests a suitable way to simultaneously provide added style to an animal collar using a bandanna while using the animal collar to secure the bandanna to the animal. Nor is a suitable method of manufacture disclosed or suggested.